Absolutely Perfect
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: House and Wilson share a drunken one-night stand. Wilson soon realizes he's in love with him! Will he crash and burn or maybe get just what he needs.It may not be a fairy tale, but for him it might just be Absolutely Perfect. Slash! Oneshot! Hilson.
1. Chapter 1

Absolutely Perfect

_**By: Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose.**_

**You close your eyes and exhale. Your body trembles as you think of everything that had happened. Last night had been perfect. But now, as you sat on the top of the roof, wind blowing through your hair and your back up against the wall with your legs stretched out, you find yourself crying. You had gotten everything you had always wanted last night, but when you had gotten up that morning, your bed was cold and empty, just like your now broken heart. You should have known that one drunken night between the two of you wouldn't have change you and him to be anything more. In fact, it was more likely to strain your friendship beyond repair. But… you couldn't help but fool yourself into thinking it had meant something. You could have sworn that when your eyes had met his soul searching electric blue ones, that they had held a similar emotion to yours. You felt the ice tears freeze on your cheeks as you remembered the way his body had fit so perfectly with yours. You remembered the slight warmth and toss of your stomach as he kissed down your neck and chest. The gentle caresses and warm kisses had tricked you into thinking there was an emotion between you that could never be. **

**When you had gone to work that morning you had put on a fake smile and a fake unbroken voice. Cuddy had seen right through it. She had told you to go home, but you hadn't listened. You had worked to get your mind off of your heart ache, thankful that it wasn't a Saturday, thankful for the distraction. You had gone through almost the whole day. You had secretly hoped that at any second he would come in and kiss you senseless after he had explained that he had been called to work early in the morning because of a patient, and that he was sorry he had left without a word. You would have taken him without hesitation, and all your troubles would be miles away. That was just a fantasy made up by a more than heartbroken, lovesick, young doctor.**

**You heard a door open about five feet away on the other side of the roof. An awkward three step bumping sound echoed throughout the rooftop. You felt your breath catch as you knew only one person had that walk. You noticed that the normal ego and self confidence in his stride was gone, replaced by a sadder self loathing tone to his walk. You closed your eyes as you felt more tears trickle down your cheeks. You felt hot desperation cling to you as you hoped inwardly that he had come to take you home.**

**You felt a soft pressure rest on your shoulder and you jumped feeling slight electricity run through you. You turned your head up to look into his glassy ice blue red rimmed eyes. He had been crying, just like you. He pronounced your name very softly extenuating each syllable slowly and carefully. He used your nickname. The old one. The one you hadn't heard him use in ages. The one that he had used when you both were young and carefree, the both of you reckless, self confident, and invincible. The satire of this situation was unbearable. The unbearable fact that you had been once called a womanizer and he too! Now you had fallen hopelessly in love with another man. Your best friend no less!**

**He sank to the ground next to you. Both your eyes locked as you stared into one another. A million words could not compare with the emotion that clung to his expression and eyes. Regret, hopelessness, fear, care, and most importantly…love. With just that one simple look you knew that he felt the same way. Your stomach flip flopped and the warmth returned to your body. He leaned forward and brushed your tears away. His hand slid to the side of your face, and then rested on the side of your neck. He leaned in and brushed his lips with yours. Lust shot through you and you brought both your arms up around his neck as he kissed you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. You kissed for a good amount of time and then broke away. But still remained in the embrace. **

**He pulled you closer to him and into his lap. You wormed your way closer to him, greedy for his warmth. You sat sideways in his lap as he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his arms around your legs, pressing them gently to your chest. You nuzzled your face into his neck, kissing his neck gently. You felt content. And you knew that, for once, he did too. "I love you. Always have and always will. Now and forevermore…" he whispered into your ear. The heat of his voice on the side of your face that traveled down your neck, making you shiver agreeably and cling to him tightly. You wrapped your arms more tightly around his neck as you looked up at him with pure astonishment. He had barely been able to say those three words to Stacey, never mind saying always and forever. **

**His eyes were soft and glassy. They said that he told the complete truth. That he really did love you, fully and completely. You smiled as you brushed a stray tear that ran down his cheek, "I love you too. Now and Forevermore, always and forever more." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing you gently and you responded without hesitation. When you broke you smiled happily and rested your head on his chest, pressing your forehead against the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around you, more than content and rested his cheek in your chocolate colored hair. He ran his fingers threw it gently and nuzzled his face into your hair. Then the image faded.**

**-------**

**I woke up in my bed with an arm draped over my waist. It was still the middle of the night and I had sobered some. I sighed with longing. "I wish." I told myself not realizing how loud my voice would be in the little room. House groaned and sat up rubbing a hand on the side of his head. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to freak out when he figured out what had happened. When nothing happened I opened my eyes to catch him looking at me with what I could only describe as pure longing and desire. I watched him for a second and then leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back without hesitation. When we both pulled away, we looked at each other with excitement and curiosity. **

**He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and pulled me down with him. When he rested his head on my chest. "What does this make us?" I asked him softly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that you're the only one I want." he replied softly as he burried his face against my neck. I closed my eyes and hummed back happily, "You're the only one I want too, House." I whispered back softly. It wasn't an 'I love you' or a promise of forever, but I realized that it was Absolutely perfect just the way it was. We had the rest of our lives for those. So right now, I liked things just the way they are. Things couldn't get any better than me laying here with the man I loved in each others arms. And that was all I was absolutely sure of, we are absolutely perfect just the way we are…**

**Thanks for reading. R&R, review! Please! Flames will be used to cook my macaroni and cheese. **


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
